


Too Long in Love

by themurderscene



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themurderscene/pseuds/themurderscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey loves his brother, loves being close to him; but, they could be closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I made this account to post this fic bc i dont want ppl i kno who watch me on my other account to kno I ship waycest

      For the most part, Mikey enjoyed being on the road— the shenanigans (that was a word, _shenanigans_ ) they all got up to, seeing Gerard happy and smiling all the time, how inspired he was to draw and make comics, the ease in which they all fit in together and carved out their own spaces in the van. It made him happy to be so close to Gerard for such long periods of time— it'd been so long since they'd been close like this. After being separate for that short time during their college years, he'd felt like dying, missing Gerard every single fucking day and calling him whenever he could. But now, they got to talking and resting their heads on each other's shoulders and hugging as much as they could stand, and Mikey wouldn't have had it any other way.  
      They finally got to sleep in an actual bed after their show that night, Mikey and Gerard of course bunking together, Ray and Frank taking the room next to them, while Bob and the others either slept in the van or alone in a room a few doors away from them. "I'm gonna shower, I feel like fucking shit," Gerard told him once they'd settled in.   
     "Don't let Frank catch you sayin' that, Gee." He said, hearing Gerard snort from the shitty ass bathroom that was connected to their room. Snickering, Mikey undressed and shoved his clothes into his "dirty but not enough to wash quite yet" duffel bag, crossing the room in just a few strides thanks to his long fucking legs; inside the bathroom, he announced, "I'm coming in," to Gerard just before he pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower.   
     "Hello," Gerard greeted casually, as if this was a common occurrence— which, technically, it was, though it'd been a few years.   
     "Howdy howdy," Mikey replied, pinching Gerard's ass. "Come here often?"  
     Gerard yelped, swatting Mikey's arm with a whiny, "That hurt!"  
     Mikey only laughed as he apologized with a gentle rustle of Gerard's hair. In response, Gerard drooped into his touch, holding up that fancy fucking shampoo he liked to use that smelled like the inside of a salon. You'd think this shit would make his hair less greasy, but that was only wishful thinking. Regardless, he squeezed some into his cupped left hand before setting the bottle down and beginning to massage the kind of purple liquid into his brother's hair. It began to foam up almost immediately, and by the time he'd finished thoroughly washing Gerard's hair, he looked like a clown with a white wig on. "Thanks Mikey." Gerard said as he rinsed his hair out. "It's been a while since you've washed my hair for me."  
     "Well, we don't shower together anymore." Mikey said.  
     Gerard made a noise of thought, turning around to face Mikey with determination in his eyes. "That has to fuckin' change immediately."  
     Laughing, Mikey nodded and said, "Okay, sure." Then, running a hand through his own unwashed hair, added on, "To be honest, I've missed how close we used to be. You know... before."  
     Thankfully, Gerard seemed to know what he was talking about and nodded softly. "I do too. We can be like that again, if you want."  
     Mikey smiled as brightly as he could while responding with, "Hell fuckin' yeah, dude!!"   
     He pulled Gerard in for a tight, warm hug, forgetting that they were both completely naked until Gerard chuckled a little nervously, "I love that you're excited, Mikes, but could the hug wait until we're not fuckin' buttass fuckin' naked?"  
     "Right, right." Mikey let go, the both of them laughing awkwardly. "Just got kinda caught up in the moment."  
     "It's OK, I just—" There was a flash of worry on Gerard's face as he spoke, but it was gone so quickly that Mikey wasn't even sure he'd seen it in the first place. "Nevermind. Let's just hurry up and get out so we can get something to eat, I'm starving."  
     Deciding that it was probably best to leave it at that, Mikey nodded and went on with his usual shower routine, in comfortable silence with Gerard for the remainder of their time in the bathroom.

     They ordered two large pizzas with extra cheese and meat and two liters of soda, Gerard flipping through the bad quality cable TV channels for something they could watch. There weren't any scary movies on, unfortunately, but there was some kind of romance flick on, so it was left on that; by that time, Mikey had eaten two slices of pizza and drank a glass of soda. He rested his full weight onto Gerard as they leaned back against the headboard while Gerard ate his pizza and made fun of the bad acting in the made-for-TV movie. However, as they kept watching, Mikey realized that Gerard was actually... really into it— he was leaning forward, fingers and thumb on either side of his mouth, brows furrowed and other hand still holding his slowly cooling slice of pepperoni pizza. It was about that time that Mikey looked to the television to find out what was so intriguing, only to discover that the two best friends in the movie were gay and in love with each other, but neither could tell the other. It was kinda cute, but there was something in Gerard's reaction to the slightly cheesy film that didn't seem quite right. Like there was something beyond the movie that was making him all weepy. "Gerard," He began, "is everything okay?  
     Gerard didn't seem to hear him, instead lowering his gaze with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. Mikey reached out to touch his back and offer some reassurance, but as soon as his fingers made contact with the fabric of Gerard's shirt, Gerard whipped his head towards him and recoiled just enough to have Mikey raising a brow. Their eyes met for not even two seconds before Gerard turned away. Mikey followed him, quickly grabbing him by the shoulders and turning his upper body in his direction, which gave him the opportunity to see Gerard's expression in full— his eyes, they were fucking _scared._ "Gee, why—" He tried to ask, but before he could say another word, Gerard is rambling.  
     "I've been think-thinking, Mikey, a lot, a lot a lot," He was doing that eye-rubbing and repeat thing he always did, and if the situation had been different, Mikey would've found it cute. "And I've been thinking that, like, we're fuckin' different, you know? We don't act like other siblings do. Fuck, we're out of college, in a fucking _band,_ and we still shower together and cuddle and hold hands 'n shit. I just— it—"  
     Mikey could feel his heart drop in his chest at Gerard's words, at the confused and almost pained look that was twisting his usually excitable countenance into something Mikey never thought he'd see. He ached and shook his head to try and clear it away. "Gee, if you don't want to act like that anymore, we can stop. I just want you to be comfortable, okay?" He suggested.  
     Gerard flailing his arms caused Mikey to jerk back at the sudden movement, though Gerard didn't seem to notice as he spoke, "That's just it, Mikes! I don't fuckin' ever want it to stop! I want us to be like this forever! I want—" He stopped short, biting back something that set Mikey on edge.  
     "What do you want, Gerard?" He mumbled, shifting towards Gerard somewhat unsteadily.  
     Again, they locked eyes, only this time it stayed that way. "...You." Was the answer that Gerard gave him.  
     Mikey swallowed thickly, like he hadn't drunk water in years; every thought that came through his brain was a red flag, a warning signal, a huge STOP sign that were all telling him to turn back while he still could, while he still had a piece of morality and willingness for salvation in his body, but he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He lunged forward and kissed Gerard with everything he was, grabbing at any part of him that he could get his hands on, until Gerard pulled back, gasping for the air to say something, anything. "Mikey... we can't..."   
     Mikey was almost gasping, he was breathing so heavily, his eyes glazed over and sweat beading on his temple. God, he didn't want to hear Gerard say that, didn't want to hear him say "no" or "we can't" when he knew that— "We both want it, Gee," He told him in a quiet tone, "it's been a long fucking time coming, don't you think?"  
     He received no verbal response, only a physical one: Gerard leaning in and kissing him, hands coming up to cup his face and gentle whimpers escaping into his mouth. "I love you endlessly, Mikey Way." Gerard whispered between kisses.  
     Holding Gerard as tightly as he could, Mikey whispered in return, "I love you more, Gerard Way."   
     He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, Gerard following suit with a sigh. They fell back onto the bed, kissing and touching and, eventually, making love into the early morning.

End.


End file.
